


Fumigation

by hollyblue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue/pseuds/hollyblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave's house needs to be fumigated, so he spends a few days in a hotel. Karkat joins him, they watch movies, then they get to know each other better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fumigation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okaybutwilltherebedicks](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=okaybutwilltherebedicks).



Your name is Karkat Vantas and why are you doing this to yourself. 

Currently, your best friend Dave Strider is out of his house, casa de Strider currently being fumigated for a pest problem or something, who cares. And for some asinine reason you decided to keep him company in his hotel. Said hotel is debatably just as infested as his house, which kind of really sucks because wow do you hate bugs. 

A pillow to the face startles you out of your ruminating, hands raising defensively as you blink rapidly. 

“Karkat. Bro. Pay attention, you're missing the good part.”

Right. The two of you are watching a movie, one of the dumb Transformers movies. Seriously, giant robots from space? 

“Strider, this is stupid as fuck. Get it out of my face.”

“Nah, man, this is gold. Look at the girl on the motorcycle. She's like, the main love interest.”

Jaw dropping ever so slightly to the fucking floor, you turn to stare at Dave. “What the fuck. Are you objectifying her?” 

Realization crosses his face that yes, he fucked up. But it was too late for him. 

“Because that's just wrong and you know it. She might just be there to look good, but she has a character, holy shit.”

“Karkat. Come on-”

“NOPE. The train has left the station, no turning back, it's a huge fuck you and two middle fingers all the way to-”

Lips on yours. What. By the time you register this enough to react, they're gone, Dave sitting back with, what was that, an actual blush? 

“What.”

Dave glanced away, or so you assumed by the way he moved his head. “Sorry. Just wanted to see if you would actually stop.”

It was a trick? Heat washes over your face, and maybe even a little prickle in your eyes. No tears, though, despite the memories the method brings back.

“Go to hell, Strider. If you want me to be quiet, I will. At my house.” You stand, hands curled into fists. “Bye.”

“Whoa, wait, what’s wrong? Was it that bad?”

“Yeah, actually, it was. Gamzee used to pull that shit all the time.” You turn your back and march to the door, but when you're just about to reach it, he grabs your shoulder. 

“LET GO YOU BURNING RANCID PILE OF-”

He kisses you again, not pulling away this time. You kiss back, despite yourself. It's awful that it feels so good. 

Hands on your hips, your hands on his shoulders. You flinch and sort of squeak when his thumbs stroke your sides- it’s not your fault you're ticklish, okay? 

He pulls back right away, pale face still reddened and lips parted slightly. “Is that better?” he asked, voice low like you would run away if it was too loud. 

You hesitate for a moment, then nod jerkily. “If you meant it.” Dave offers a quick smile, pecking you once. You follow when he moves away, arms looped around his neck to pull him closer. 

“Mm?” he questions against your lips, though he doesn't sound displeased at all. You don't answer, not verbally. Instead you just deepen the kiss, head tipping to the side and teeth grazing Dave’s lip. 

He makes a soft sound, not quite a groan but halfway there. Smirking, you decide it's as good a time as any and go for a handful of Strider ass. 

He gasps when you get it, hips jerking away from your hand and straight into your crotch. You can't keep kissing him when you start to laugh, which just makes him disgruntled enough to grab your ass. 

Holy shit, that felt- actually okay, if weird. . You hum, dropping your other hand to pull him closer by the hips. There's a definite high sound that didn't come from you when your bodies connect, his throat working in a hard swallow. 

“Is that a-” 

“Um. Maybe?” His usual confidence is gone, for the moment at least. It's understandable- you're his best friend, and you've had a mild though steady crush on him for years. 

“I think this would be better on the floor,” you decide. “Bed is kind of far away.” He nods and you tug him down to his knees. Then you're in your back, Dave hovering over you with his forearms on either side of your head. 

Biting your lip a little nervously- why wouldn't you be?- you reach up, slowly so he wouldn't be startled, and take his shades. His red eyes are bright, framed by white lashes and half closed. 

“I like your eyes,” you decide out loud, before pulling him down for a kiss. He surprises you with a lick at the seam of your lips, which part to allow him in. 

Eyes closed, you leisurely make out for a while, with him kneeling over you- your legs closed, his spread to either side. It’s maybe five minutes before you get tired of this, pushing him up with a hand to the chest. 

“Want you to go down on me,” you say, though it's more of a mumble. Honestly, you just want to see if he’ll do it- if he does, it's a bonus, if not, then oh well. 

He blinks and licks his lips, hesitating for a moment, then nods. Holy shit, this was going to happen. He sits up and shuffles back, sort of scooting to the side to get your legs apart before settling between them. 

Propping yourself up on your elbows, you watch with a flutter in your chest. He knows that you're transgender, all your close friends do, but what if he's, you don't know, grossed out? Turned off?

He's tugging at your pants, you realize, so you lift your hips to help get them off. Your boxers go with them, leaving you bare from the waist down. Moment of truth, you think grimly, watching his face.

For a long few moments, he does nothing. Then he leans forward, red eyes meeting your ruddy brown, and presses his lips between your legs in a light kiss. Your body jerks, even though it isn't even a sensitive spot, just at the top of where you start to open. 

The asslord breathes over you, making you twitch again with the feeling. Your chest feels constricted, more than usual, with something you can't quite place. Fear? Nerves? Holy fuck that was his tongue. 

Your head falls back and a hand tangles in his snow-white hair, tugging a little roughly to encourage him to do more. He complies. 

With his lips and tongue and barely an ounce of hesitation, he makes you melt, dripping onto the hotel room carpet. His hands are tight on your hips, able to cover the whole bone. 

Distant you hear yourself start to beg when you get close, muscles tensing up and legs tightening around his head. “Please,” you practically whine, then cry out when you feel him wrap his lips around your most sensitive spot and suck. 

At the same time, he slides a finger into you, curling it to press against you from inside. Your vision whites out. 

By the time you return, panting and rocked by waves of tremors, he's curled around you, nuzzling your neck from behind- of course he's the big spoon. Dick. 

Slightly turning your head, you smile slightly, then make a face. “Gross. Swamp breath.”

He scoffs, trying to kiss you, but you dodge away and scramble to the bed. He follows, pouncing on you and pinning you on your belly. 

This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any typos, etc.


End file.
